


The Portal to War

by leassinbin



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and have a lot of gore, have to get these into here, i'm sorry for spam i just, i'm sorry for spamming, it will get very violent at the end, it's gonna be not-pretty, literally every fire emblem character will be in this other then Robin, spoilers abound?? for anyone who hasn't seen awakening, this is gonna be a long one folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leassinbin/pseuds/leassinbin
Summary: Ptera has gotten into a big mess with a six-eyed demon, will he make it out alive? or will he end up causing the destruction that it so truly desires?





	1. The Portal to War

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,whoops

“Hey, guys...I found this cool looking place while talking with Cerise...I want to show you it.” Ptera said, looking a bit, off, clear he had just come back from something troubling. Cerise, however, looks as tired as one could be.

“Oh? What is it?” Darien said, upside down on his little half of the couch, twirling around a lollipop in his mouth. He almost smirked at Cerise’s look, almost wishing it was a land full of spikes. He would love to see her become a pincushion at some point.

“Yeah, tell us first...Is it dangerous? You both look like the life was sucked out of you.” Berran said, sitting normally on the other side of said couch. He was clearly worried about his moirail. His eyes alone looked scared, but he was keeping calm, a good thing about him.

“I wanna see it! Does it have rocks? I wanna get more rocks!” Morpha grinned, not really looking at them through his messy hair. He was in the middle of Darien and Berran, but he was on the floor instead of on the couch. He looked happy and carefree, as always.

“...Dear, dear Morpha...You’ll like this place...Lots of areas to dig.” Cerise said, making Morpha grin more.

“Come on...Let’s go.” Ptera said, and walked out. Cerise followed. Morpha practically ran into them when he got up, because of his excitement. Darien put himself upright, and took his time going after them, not caring mostly. And Berran grabbed his notebook, getting up, before running after them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ptera and Cerise reached a large portal, the other three staring, almost mystified at it. It was large, but almost nothing could be seen when looked into it. It was almost terrifying, from feeling alone. Like a curse was drifting over them from just being around it. They heard thunder, and red started to drift around in the darkness, like three sets of eyes on top of each other.

“...What the hell is that.” Darien said, backing away.

“No, no...It’s not dangerous...It just wants our help…”

“To kill it? Let me at it I’ll break it’s neck!”

“NO!” Ptera yelled, his eyes going red for a split second.

“...Dude, what the hell…” Darien said, pulling out his weapon.

“This isn’t how you should greet this creature...He wants to be greeted peacefully, like anyone else.” Ptera’s voice was stern, leaving no option to say otherwise. Even Darien was surprised at this, normally Ptera is a mute little bitch who just wants to not get slaughtered.

Darien spoke slowly, carefully. “...Alright…”

“...Let us go in, shall we?...He can’t talk out here...”

“...I suppose so…”

And with that, one by one, they slowly went into the portal. Ptera made sure of that, from him going last.

“Am I doing well so far, sir?...” Ptera asked, but no one was there.

“Yes...You’re doing wonderful…Now, go...Knock all of them out once they get in…” A voice said, though not having a body.

“...Yes sir.” Ptera said, running in. A mark on his back glowed very very slightly, it being a creature with six eyes, and seemingly wings. But, no one would see that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were soon looking at a dark place, it was once green, full of love, and beauty. But no longer was it this way, it was black like charcoal. And thunder rang across the sky like it was a lion being set free of a cage, loud and proud.

“...Um..Ptera...Cerise...Why take us here...It seems...Very dangerous…” Berran said, backing up slightly.

“...They had declared a war...This land wasn’t big enough for them all...He had gotten help from below...And now…” Ptera stopped speaking, instead getting closer and closer to Berran.

Berran started to shiver, and he pulled out his cane. “Get...Get away from me, you are not my moirail!”

Ptera simply laughed, and gripped onto his cane, throwing it elsewhere. And just like that, the creature with the six red eyes roared, its large teeth and shocking draconic features making all of them look terrified, other than Ptera, who simply laughed. And just like that, it had made them disappear. Simply gone. Then, it spoke, echoes across the land, much like the thunder all around it.

“You must work in this fight...They’re coming, and resistent to my magic to my powers as a god, so you must stray from the choices of good and kill them where they stand. No chance for any offspring. No offspring, no one to fight me in this life...And maybe, just maybe, I can finally win for good. It’s time for my final ruling.”

He made them appear at the very same field, but at a different time. The only one awake, Ptera, of course. He slowly sat up, looking around slowly, looking extremely confused. “W...Where in the world am I...This is not my moirail’s home…” He rubbed his temples, and noticed a group of three nearby. One on a horse, another carrying a sword of some sort on his back, and the last one, oddly enough not having anything on her person, other than that oddly shaped stick...Gods, where was he? Where were THEY? His mind raced with questions, but...It’s not like sitting here will do anything. So he got up, and sighed.

“Time to do what they say to never do…” He ran towards the group, and stopped when he almost ran into the girl.


	2. Welcome to Ylisse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm bad at this, if anyone goes horribly out of character, i'll respond to someone saying so, and i'll fix it as best i can

“O-Oh, I’m so sorry miss!” He blushed copper, and shook when he saw the man on the horse glare at him.

“It’s alright, and there’s no need to call me miss. Just call me Lissa.”

“...Lissa?”

“Yep!”

“T...Thank you, Miss Lissa.”

“...Be careful of this...Creature, Lissa. He is not normal.” The man on the horse glared at him more, making Ptera shrink back.

“Frederick, he’s done nothing wrong. Besides, it’s not like he meant to run into her, it was a mistake.”

“People can make good actors, Chrom. So I’m sure he could be one as well. I will not be played a fool.”

“Frederick, he seems trustworthy.”

“No, he doesn’t. He seems like a creature that could backstab us...I will not let this happen, as I’ll stab him long before he does.”

“...I-I...I…” Ptera started to have rough breathing, and he started to shake, not being used to this kind of pressure, especially by a complete stranger. Humans were a scary species.

“Hey, Hey...It’s alright...No need to be scared. That’s just how Frederick is. He can actually be really nice.” Lissa said, grabbing Ptera’s hands, smiling calmly at him. Ptera still shook, but her calmness and kindness did calm him slightly. And after calming down from his near-panic attack, he said his name.

“My...My name is Ptera...I’m sorry I didn’t say it earlier…”

“No no, it’s fine. What part of the land did you come here from?”

“...Um...I...Don’t know…”

“...Are you not from this land?”

“...No...I’m not...I’m not from this world, actually…”

“...The others that are asleep over there?”

“...My friends...My moirail and I will explain everything...Do you have an area of rest?”

“We do.”

“...thank you, sir…”

“It’s alright. You’re lucky.” Chrom said, picking up Cerise. He smiled once he saw Frederick pick up Morpha and Darien, letting Darien rest on his horse, and carries Morpha. Then Ptera picked up Barren.

“Let’s go, everyone.”


End file.
